Kiss the Girl
by xx Nariel xx
Summary: There you see her... Sitting there across the way... She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her... And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss the Girl**

Song lyrics by: Disney. The Little Mermaid (1989)

Rating: T, just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon franchise or any of its characters, nor do I own anything to do with the Disney company.

* * *

**Hey everyone, my name is xx Nariel xx**

**I was listening to this song and a story idea came to my mind that involves my favourite anime' couple. **

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

_Great another failed test, this time my mother is really going to kill me._

"Now I will never get to play the new Sailor V video game. Waaaah!" Serena bawled as she sat down on the cold, hard stone temple steps of the Hikawa Shrine; her baby blue eyes brimming with a glaze of fresh tears. She had only recently left school for the day so was still wearing her school uniform, with her white blouse, blue neckerchief tied across her shoulders held together with a large red bow sitting in the middle of her chest. Over the top she wore a dark blue school blazer with the school crest stitched onto the left hand side. Over her feet, soft white socks and black shoes, and around her waist a long blue pleated skirt, which ruffled softly in the warm afternoon breeze around her legs.

"Can it will ya? Your wailing is loud enough to wake the dead!" Raye exclaimed, unsympathetic to Serena's cries. She stood in front of her wearing her miko white robe tucked into her red pleated hakama; tied high above her waist with a prominent red bow at the front. Her long ebony hair trailing freely down her back, her dark violent eyes in a stern gaze, a scowl twisting the pretty features of face with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Oh leave me alone, Raye." Serena sniffled as she drew her knees up to her chin, locking her fingers together around the base of her ankles.

"Sheesh, Serena! You're such a kid; sitting there crying like a big baby." She scoffed in disdain at her friends' immature behavior.

"Why are you always yelling at me, Raye? You're so mean."

"I WASN'T YELLING!" Raye yelled at her in annoyance to the whole situation.

"Raye, please. Leave her alone..." Amy calmly intervened as she sat down next to Serena on the steps. The smart, sweet, ever mild mannered friend was always there for a sympathetic shoulder to cry on. As she attended the same High School as Serena she was wearing the same Sailor style uniform, her blue hair cut neatly short keeping it above her ears, with short bangs that fell down just above her blue eyes. Placing an arm gently across her friends' shoulders as she continued to quietly sob.

"Can't you see she is upset?"

"Look at her Amy, I mean really; she is always whining and crying about something." Raye complained bitterly as she balled her hand in a fist by her side.

She was undeterred by Amy's plea and continued to vent her frustration. She had just about enough with the whinny, immature behavior of Serena; she was their supposed leader, she needed to toughen up and start acting like it.

"It's always something like I'm hungry, or it's too hard, this is boring, I need more sleep. She is a complete whiny little brat! And she is supposed to be our great leader? Maybe she should grow up and act like it for a change!"

"What, and you could do better?" Serena retorted to Raye's taunts.

"At least I act my age!" Raye snapped back.

"Well fine then. Maybe…I don't want to be a leader anymore." She mumbled pathetically, lowering her gaze in shame.

Amy sighed dejectedly. "Serena, don't say that. Raye doesn't mean what she says."

"Yes she does, Amy." She protested to the contrary. "She has always put me down, she wants everything for herself. Well fine then, go ahead, do it all on your own, I quit." Serena cried as she broke into full run, racing down the street.

"Serena, wait!" Amy called out after her.

She didn't look back.

_It's not fair, does no one care or understand what I have had to give up ever since I became Sailor Moon. My grades have suffered because of all the time I had to stop and put my life on hold to save the world. _

_...Yet again._

_Just for once could I have time to just be a typical teenager? Having fun with friends, learning to drive, going to parties, finding a cool boyfriend? And Raye has the audacity to ridicule me for it. Who does she think she is?_

Serena was fuming; there was only one thing now in the world that would make her feel better. The largest chocolate milkshake, with a burger, and fries on the side.

_Oooh maybe make that two shakes. _She happily thought.

Serena quickly changed direction and headed straight towards the Crown Arcade.

* * *

"Hey Andrew." Serena happily called out to her friend as she stepped into the arcade. She felt a blush rise to her face as her friend greeted her with a warm smile and a friendly wave from behind the front counter. A happy aura surrounded him as he moved about the busy complex, tending customers' needs. She had a small crush on her handsome friend for as long as she could remember. His short blonde hair, with cute bangs that curl in the front just above his soft green eyes; the broadness of his shoulders and the thick muscles of his arms evident through his plain white work shirt; he also wore simple black pants and shoes with white apron tied about his waist.

She sighed dreamily. _Was Andrew her secret moonlight hero, who valiantly protected the city? The handsome, caped crusader Tuxedo Mask?_

But her expression, and her fantasy, quickly fell as she flopped down into the nearest vacant booth. She remembered that she had yet to tell her mother about her failed test.

"Hey Serena." Andrew looked at her sympathetically noticing her dejected expression. Walking up to her, wiping his wet hands on the front of his apron. "Damn; you look totally bummed out today."

She sighed, acknowledging his words with a simple nod. "Yeah. Another failed test."

"Awww poor thing. I know what will cheer you up, a large chocolate milkshake on the house." He replied with a smile and a playful wink.

Serena smiled looking up to meet his gaze and pleasant grin. "Thanks Andrew. You are a good friend."

Andrew disappeared from her sight as she slowly pulled her test out of her jacket pocket; looking sadly at the multiple, angry red crosses dotted along the paper.

_A 30_…_Again._

Her parents had warned her about this, and she knew for sure that this time her mother was definitely was going to cut her allowance or ground her. Either way it was goodbye Sailor V video game.

With a large sigh, Serena banged her head down on the table, totally defeated. Her long golden hair flopped onto the table trailing over the edges, covering her face and hiding the sorrow in her eyes; with two distinct buns of hair tied up on top of her head it completed her traditional Odango style.

In her frustration at her predicament she failed to notice the individual who had casually walked up to her table. Looking down at her with an amused expression on their face and taunting her with an unmistakable mocking voice that Serena knew all too well.

"Whoa! Careful Meatball Head. You don't want to lose the precious few brain cells you've still got left."

Serena groaned under her breath. There was only person in the world who could make her feel worse than Raye possibly ever could.

Darien Shields.

Her mortal enemy, arch rival and the biggest jerk on the planet. Every day he sauntered into the arcade to deliver his fresh batch of insults. He insisted on making her life a living hell day in and day out. Constantly picking on her for her bad grades, klutzy episodes...but most of all her hair; Meatball Head the most famous of all his taunts.

Serena often wondered _why do I subject myself to this every day?_

The answer was all too simple... Because he was also the hottest guy she had ever met in her entire life.

Serena had a super crush on him for like, forever. For months she had secretly adored him from afar.

And why not? With his handsome face, gorgeous sapphire eyes and a body that Serena could only imagine was to die for. Every time he looked at her, gave her that perfect sexy smile of his, it made her heart beat widely in her chest, butterflies dance in her stomach, her knees go weak.

In a perfect world she would have gladly sold every possession she owned for him to be her boyfriend.

_Yeah right Serena, get a grip on reality. _She sadly thought_. You and super-hot Darien Shields? He could have any women on the planet and not in a thousand years would he ever be interested in someone like you. _

"Go away, Darien." Serena mumbled with her head still on the table.

"Fail _another_ test have we?" He teased as he quickly snatched the test paper out of her hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" She cried in protest, raising her head to meet his gaze she was briefly star stuck by her handsome tormenter. Wearing a well ironed pink shirt and beige pants and polished black shoes. His expensive pair of black sunglasses still sat on his face, even though they were indoors.

Serena could never understand it; did that guy not have a wardrobe? Granted he was sexy no matter what he wore, but he always seemed to be wearing the same thing every time she saw him.

Darien casually eyed the test score. "Let's see…A 30; Admirable..." He stated sarcastically before looking intensely at her through his dark shades. "Are you stupid or just...incredibly lazy?"

Serena snatched her paper harshly out of his hand and stuffed in her blazer pocket; whatever fantasies she had of her Adonis where now gone, hidden though the dark cloud of her anger. She wished he would just crawl back into the hole he came out from and leave her alone.

"I am not in the mood you jerk."

He scoffed amusingly, not ever taking his eyes off her. "You need to get some fresh material, Meatball Head."

"I have told you stop calling me that!" She firmly retorted, hating it whenever he called her by that name. "My name is Serena. Not Meatball Head!"

Darien casually removing his sunglasses off his face and placing them on top of his head, sitting them neatly into his thick ebony hair; with short bangs that fell down just above his midnight blue eyes, ever watching her with great interest. He had no intention to stop his teasing now despite her tone and angry stare.

"You know what Meatball Head; if I ever need a brain transplant I'd gladly choose yours, because clearly it has never been used."

Serena's blood boiled as she balled her fists under the table. _Oooh that jerk. What I wouldn't give to be able to smack that smug look right off his face._

"Hey Serena, here is your milkshake." Andrew smiled as he placed the milkshake glass gently down on the table. "On the house like I promised."

"Thanks Andrew." Serena answered, forcing a small smile.

She sipped her delicious chocolate drink by the blue curly straw; but never taking her murderous stare from the colossal jerk standing in front of her.

If looks could kill Darien would be six feet under by now.

Andrew looked back and forth between the two; his heart sank as he instantly recognized what was going on.

_Oh no. Not again._

Every day they did this, bicker and name call like two little children. Business had almost doubled once people learnt that every day the two biggest archrivals in Azabu-Juban would come in here and deliver a fresh batch of insults at one another. It was almost dinner theatre. Andrew had even seen some customers put bets on who would win the banter that day.

His customers may have found the whole thing amusing, watching the two teenagers squabble for the past several months. But Andrew had a gut full of it. Darien and Serena were like a brother and sister to him, and he always hated always being caught in the middle of their petty arguments.

Darien was totally undeterred by Serena's death stare. He folded his arms across his broad chest, a sly smirk on his face; ready for the next round of taunting to begin. He loved getting a reaction out of her.

"Really Andrew, like she needs the sugar. She's totally hyperactive and crazy as it is."

Serena's anger and rage finally boiled over. She stood up from the booth and slammed her hands hard down on the table, drawing the attention of patrons around her. "You know what Darien, I am sick of you and your teasing. So why don't you, do the whole world a favor and just GO TO HELL!" She screamed as she picked up her milkshake glass and threw the contents at him.

Darien was shocked; he froze like a deer caught in the headlights as the dark liquid seemed to fly out of the glass in slow motion, through the air, hitting him squarely in the face, splashing over his shirt and hair.

Several customers quietly sniggered in the background at the sight of him covered in chocolate milkshake, dripping off his clothes and hair, with the small blonde that stood defiantly in front of him.

Serena gave him one last murderous stare before she stormed out the arcade.

Andrew turned to Darien and glared at him. Had this been any other person he would be in stitches from laughter. But he had enough of his best friend constantly picking on poor, sweet Serena.

And frankly it stopped. Right now!

"What?" Darien exclaimed, attempting to wipe the milkshake out of his eyes. He coughed and spluttered as some of the milkshake had managed to go up his nose.

Andrew threw his towel harshly at him. "You stupid bastard."

"She attacked me." He protested innocently as he wiped away the remainder of the milkshake from his face and hair with the towel.

_Damn chocolate…and this was my good shirt too. _

Andrew was not amused by his friend's antics. "I swear Darien, if I wasn't your best friend I would be kicking your ass right about now."

"Hey, you saw Meatball Head, she was acting totally nuts… more so than usual." He casually answered, trying to hide his embarrassment of the whole situation by sounding aloof and uncaring as he handed the towel back to Andrew; satisfied he had gotten off most of the milkshake from his face and hair. But frustrated by the fact that his shirt was now horribly stained and his very expensive sunglasses now had speckles of chocolate milkshake doted along the darkened lenses.

Andrew continued to glare at him, tucking the towel into the cords of his apron before placing his hands firmly on his hips. "Why do you have to make fun of her like that?"

Darien shrugged, looking away; turning his attention to the large windows behind him, and the world that rolled on by on the outside "I don't know. I just do."

The truth was that he loved their daily fights; it was the highlight in another wise dull day. Every day after he left college he would purposely go to the arcade hoping to find his favourite blonde sitting there, sipping on a milkshake. Chocolate, her favourite.

He had always loved everything about her, her stunning blue eyes, her beautiful heart shaped face, her loving smile, the way her face looked so adorable even when she was mad. And yes, contrary to popular belief he even loved her meatball style hair.

It was so uniquely Serena.

"Well, I hate seeing her so upset." Andrew stated, placing his hands on Darien's shoulders forcing him to turn around. "She is like a little sister to me, so you are going to go and find her and apologise, right now."

"What? No way!" Darien was quick to protest.

_With the way that she furiously left the arcade, she would more likely kill me, long before I even got a chance to get a word in._

Andrew folded his arms firmly across his chest. A gesture that signified this conversation was over and left no room for argument. "Yes way. Or I swear Shields, best friend or not I _will_ make your life a living hell if you don't." He warned.

Darien gulped. He could hear the venom in his voice; he had never seen his friend so angry at him before.

Andrew looked so serious, it was almost believable that he would make good on his threat.

Almost_._

Darien held up his hands in surrender, taking a small step backwards. "Ok, ok, sheesh. What? Is the whole world going crazy today?"

"Now!" Andrew ordered as he firmly pushed his friend towards the doors.

Darien shook his head as he stepped out of the arcade and into the cool afternoon air. He put his hands in his pockets as he casually walked down the empty narrow streets in search for her.

He did feel bad; sometimes he went too far and was nothing but a complete ass to her. But he couldn't help it; there was something about that feisty blonde that always drew him to her. Like a moth to a flame. She brought out emotions in him that were totally foreign, making him feel ways he never felt about anything or anyone before…and frankly it scared the hell out of him.

Darien was the type of guy that hardly let any people into his life; his only friend really was Andrew. He had no family, being in a coma and waking with amnesia at six, he couldn't remember anything about his past.

The rest of his childhood was spent bouncing from foster home to foster home, never having any stability in his life. And now he was a young man trying to make his way in the world; working and studying. His life was dull, so monotonous with hardly any fun.

That was until he met her_._

Her gorgeous smile and laughter made his world that little bit brighter. She was like a breath of fresh air in an otherwise stale existence. There was such a pull when he was around her that he could think of no one else, wanted to be with no one else.

Did that mean he loved her?

Of course he did. He loved her from the moment he first laid eyes on her. She was so perfect to him, he could even see past her faults… In a way, he loved her even more for having them.

It made her unique, so special.

But he never felt worthy of her. She was like a Princess, who deserved her Prince Charming.

Not him... A man with a lost past and an uncertain future.

* * *

After a while walking up and down the streets he had no luck in seeing her; the day continued to grow late as the sun began to disappear below the horizon. The bright blue colour of day began to fade, to be replaced with deep twilight hues of red and orange.

Darien kicked up a dry leaf that had fallen down onto the street. He was half expecting not to run into her, that he would have no choice but to go back and tell Andrew that he couldn't find her, and hopefully he would get off his case about it.

He was about to give up when, in the comer of his eye, he noticed that familiar streak of blonde hair that he would recognize from a mile away.

Serena wrapped her blazer tighter around her slender body, holding it closed with her arms folded across her chest as the cool evening wind blew down the streets, making her involuntary shiver. She was still upset about everything that had happened today and she was in no hurry to get home. Listening to her mother's lecture would just cap off of one of the worst days ever.

_Stupid school, stupid Raye and especially stupid Darien Shields. Why does that guy insist on making my life a living hell? I have done nothing to him, well except throw my test paper at him…accidently by the way. And bump into him occasionally in the streets…he was totally blocking my way. And throw my milkshake at him…which he deserved. He was probably still sitting there in the arcade thinking of millions of ways to make me pay for that. _

A small, satisfied smirk crept across her face. _Big deal; let the big jerk brood. Good luck getting chocolate out of that shirt, it would be totally ruined. Ha! It was about time he got some karmic justice._

_No Serena. This is not you. Do not stoop to his level, you are better than this. _Serena's expression fell... Damn that whiny inner voice of conscience.

_But it would be a cold day in hell before I am ever going to apologise to-_

A familiar voice called out behind her from further down the street. "Hey Meatb- I mean, Serena."

Serena softly groaned in disdain, rolling her eyes. _Great. Now he was a stalker as well as a being a jerk._

"So you said my name, big deal." She scoffed but didn't stop walking. "What, the teasing in the arcade was not enough for you? You get your daily kicks by constantly tormenting me? Is that it?"

Darien was confused by her tone as he quickly approached her; he always thought that she loved their daily banters. Granted he was better at it, and usually got the last word in. But if she hated them so much then why did she keep subjecting herself to them by coming to the arcade every day?

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't know it hurt you." He said quietly, his voice filled with self-blame.

Serena stopped dead in her tracks as she turned and glared at him. "Of course it hurt me, you stupid jerk. What? Do you think that I like being teased by you?"

She turned on her heels and continued briskly walking. Darien followed, his longer stride easily keeping up with her quickening pace.

"Well; if you hate it so much then…why do you keep coming to the arcade, if you know I am there?" He coolly asked.

Serena didn't meet his curious gaze, but she was taken aback by his blunt question.

She quickly tried to come up with a reason that didn't involve the words…

_Because I am secretly in love with you. Because I think you are the hottest guy on the planet, with a great ass. Because I love the sound of your voice, it's so sexy and also there is something so familiar about it. Because I need to see you, no, I long to see you. I feel my life is incomplete unless I am with you..._

Need I go on?

She cleared her throat as a light blush warmed her cheeks against the cool wind. "Umm…because I go to see Andrew, he is my friend."

"No other reason?" He asked with a small smile, half hoping that secretly she really came to see him just like he came to see her.

"No other reason." She bluntly stated with a short shake of her head. Hoping to hide her true feelings for him in her own lie.

Those words crushed him.

"I see." Darien sighed despondently as his gaze darted to the ground.

Serena didn't notice his disillusioned expression. "What's that supposed to mean?" She retorted.

He shook his head, dismissing her question. "Nothing… Look it's getting late and it is not safe; let me walk you home. Please." He pleaded with her, hoping she would hear the sincerity in his voice. He wanted to make sure she got home safely, the streets were not a safe place to be at night and he would never forgive himself if something ever happened to her.

Serena looked at him startled and wide eyed, like he had suddenly grown a second head.

_Since when did he ever care about my safety?_

At first she was about to say 'take a hike you jerk'; but there was something in his eyes, the way he was looking at her that made her want him to stay. Besides, it was growing late and she would feel safer with someone walking with her.

She shrugged. "Ok, sure...It's not that far, and I guess I wasn't in a hurry to get home after my failed test. Again."

"Stupid algebra." She grumbled, kicking a pebble up along the street as she walked. "I don't know why it makes no sense to me. I mean to have numbers written as letters, what is the point of that?"

Darien cleared his throat hoping to gain her full attention. "You know, Serena. If you really find it that difficult, I can help you."

Serena blinked several times in confusion as she turned her head to look at him. "What?"

"I said, I can help you." He coolly repeated, unfazed by her startled reaction.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. "Well, I was kind of good at maths in High School. I mean it's probably only a little thing that you don't understand; once you get it it's really not that hard."

Serena smiled; her eyes twinkling with a new found sense of hope, upon hearing his kind words. "You sound like Amy. She's totally into all the studying stuff, books and what not."

He grinned in response, happy he had brought a smile to her face. For truly she was beautiful when she smiled. "Well, I'm no bookworm like her; but I can tell this is important to you, otherwise you wouldn't be so upset about it. Next time you have a test coming up, let me know and I will help you study for it."

"This is secretly a joke, right?" She laughed amusingly, not believing that her rival would ever really offer to help her in true sincerity. But her laughter quickly died when she noticed that his smile had faded as his expression became so glum and somber.

He shrugged as he gazed solemnly at the ground, placing both his hands in his pant pockets. "No, its not a joke... Look, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I really do want to help you."

Serena was silent as she thought about his words for a long moment.

"Well…sure, ok then…thank you." She sheepishly answered, feeling bad for laughing at his kind gesture.

_I guess the big jerk can be sweet…When he wanted to be._

* * *

For a while they continued to walk in silence, down the narrow corridors of side streets between houses, not really knowing what they should say to one another. The tension was thick in the air, as Serena kept making quickly glances to the attractive young man who walked in total silence beside her. Not once teasing her or making some childish comment; even when she stumbled on a lose piece of payment. In one heart stopping moment his hands instinctively flew out and caught her, holding her upright. Serena's face blushed in deep red and her heart pounded wildly in her chest from their sudden closeness; especially when she caught his perfect blue eyes looking at her so worryingly, silently asking her if she was ok. Serena could only look away timidly, not finding the strength to make her mouth work. Darien wanted to say something, but chose to remain silent as he gently released her; with a short clearing of his throat they resumed their journey towards her house.

He noticed her sharply turn away, not wanting to meet his gaze whenever he caught her looking at him; making the long walk awkward and uncomfortable. It wasn't until sometime later when Serena began to notice the familiar backstreets near her house she decided to speak.

"By the way, I am sorry about your shirt. I guess my milkshake totally ruined it."

He looked down at the dark brown chocolate stains on his shirt, almost having forgotten about the whole thing, before he looked back at her with a casual shrug. "It's ok. I guess I kind of deserved it."

She raised her eyebrow in amusement. "You guess?" She teased.

He smirked in response. "Ok then, I totally deserved it."

Serena lowered her gaze, her voice growing quiet, feeling ashamed by her silly, childish behavior from earlier. "Sorry it had to be chocolate. It has always been a favourite flavor of mine."

"I know..." He softly answered. "And it's always been my favourite too."

Serena raised her head to meet his gaze, her face lit up in astonishment. "Really? Wow."

They actually had something in common. They always acted like they were from two different worlds, complete polar opposites. He was a sexy, intelligent, neat freak and she was chaotic like a tornado, nothing but a complete disaster.

He raised his eyebrow at her startled reaction. "Are you _that_ surprised?"

Serena smile widened as she lightly blushed. "Well, a little. I mean you spend all your time making fun of me, that I have no idea what it is you like."

"Serena, there are plenty of things in this world that I like... Some more than others."

Serena didn't notice his playful look as her smile faded. _Obviously I'm not one of them. _She gloomily thought as she placed her hands in her blazer pockets.

Darien didn't miss her forlorn expression as his smile too also faded, not understanding what he had said to make her suddenly despondent. "Are you ok?" He worryingly asked. He hated to see her unhappy, she was a beautiful, carefree, high spirited girl; a being of light. She was made to never be sad.

She shrugged in response._ "_Yeah, I guess so… Well, this is my house." She sighed, feeling tormented inside. She was happy to be standing in front of her familiar one story, brick residence, but saddened that her journey with Darien had come to an end. They were actually talking for the first time, without trying to kill each other with childish name calling. She enjoyed their brief time together, finding that the more she spent time with him the more she wanted to get to know him better. But she could hide from her demons no longer; the time had come, she would have to be strong and endure the fury of her parents for her failed test.

"I better get inside and face the wrath of my mother." She muttered with a slight shudder.

"Hey, come on, I'm sure it won't be that bad." He gently reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She cares about you and wants you to do well in life, you know, and be the best that you can be."

"Thanks Dr Phil." She quipped in response.

Darien raised his eyebrow; the corner of his mouth twisting into a small smirk, amused by the fact that she had finally come up with a different jibe that just the same old 'jerk' response. "See, you can come up with new material."

Serena smiled nervously as she turned her head, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "It wasn't an insult." She softly replied

"I know." He gave her a warm smile as he placed a hand under her chin and turned her gaze back to meet his. "But it was still… cute."

Serena froze in place; her mind began to race as her heart beat widely in her chest. _Did he just call me cute or what I said cute? Oh I am so confused. I mean look where I am. I'm standing outside my house, next to super-hot Darien Shields, and the way he is looking at me with those…oh god…heart stopping gorgeous blue eyes of his. What the hell did I do to get myself in this situation? _

_But more importantly; What the hell can I do to get it to happen again!?_

Serena was abruptly brought back to reality as she noticed that Darien had been looking at her the whole time with furrowed eyebrows and a deeply concerned looked on his face. "Are you alright? You suddenly went so quiet."

"Ummm...I'm fine." She anxiously answered; her words tumbling out of her mouth just as fast as her heart was pounding in her chest. "Well...I'd better get inside then...to my house...which is right there...behind me...and well...yeah...so...ummm...See ya."

She quickly turned on her heals, hurriedly walking up the brick path to her front door; placing her hands on her cheeks, desperate to hide the rising blush on her face.

_Smooth Serena, Real smooth_. Her mind mocked in sarcasm.

She was almost to her front door, but stopped on the porch when she heard him call out behind her.

"Serena."

"Yeah?" She replied, quickly spinning around to face him.

"Tomorrow…let me take you out somewhere; you know to make up for all the times I have been a complete jerk to you."

For a moment Serena felt her heart stop beating as she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

_No way had I heard him right. _She had to confirm that again.

"What, like a date?" She eagerly asked.

Darien shuffled one foot shyly against the pavement as he looked away; nervously tucking his hands into his pockets. "Well...I don't know...sort of...yeah, I guess so."

Serena felt like she could melt into a puddle right there and then; she could swear that somewhere fireworks were going off.

_Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! I am being asked out on a date by the mega hunk Darien Shields. Ok this has to be a dream, is this real? Someone pinch me. Oh who cares, I am being asked to go out on a date. _

She blushed as she desperately tried to stop herself from jumping up and down in excitement, like a kid in a candy store.

"I would love to." She squeaked in response.

Darien breathed a sigh of relief. "Great." He replied with a smile as his eyes lit up excitedly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Not too early, I know you love to sleep in."

Serena bit her lip to suppress her wide smile across her face. I guess all the times of bumping into him as she ran late to school had allowed him to figure that out about her.

Or did he know more about her than she originally thought?

She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the front door. Backing slowly into the house, she didn't want to take her eyes off of him until she had no choice but to softly close the door.

Darien turned on his heels and began to walk home. A small smirk of satisfaction crept across his face as he noticed from the corner of his eye she was watching him from the window.

* * *

Serena sighed dreamingly; her jacket lay in a crumpled mess, hastily discarded on the floor as she quickly flopped down on her stomach laying the soft living room carpet. Her chin resting in one cupped hand while the other gently holding back the corner of the large curtain, just enough that she could see him but was confident that he couldn't see her, casually swinging her legs back and forth in the air as she watched him go.

_Somewhere, surely it must be a crime to be that damn attractive._

"Well?" A kind hearted but curious voice asked from behind her, causing Serena to yelp shock as she quickly rose to her feet. She was so lost in her daydreams about Darien that she hadn't heard her mother enter the room from behind her. She was wearing a pale yellow top with a high neckline, an orange skirt that hung down just over her knees, red slippers and a white apron with green trimming tied firmly around her waist with a big white bow at the back. Her long dark blue hair hung loosely around her face as she smiled pleasantly at her daughter, relieved she was finally home.

"Mom!" Serena cried in protest, placing a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry honey." Her mother chuckled, shaking her head in amusement at her daughter's startled expression. "So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" She asked, thoroughly confused about what her mother was even talking about.

"Your test silly, you know the one you and Melvin stayed up late at the library and studied for. His mother called and said that he only got a 95 and they are very disappointed with him."

"Oh right that test." Serena laughed dismissively; hoping to negate importance of the whole thing.

_Damn that Melvin and his big mouth. Yeah right, like I was going to spend my night studying with Melvin, the biggest dweeb in high school. _

The truth was Serena started to study, found it too hard and boring, read a few of her comic books, then fell asleep, dreaming about her other mega hunky crush, Tuxedo Mask.

"Well...the thing is that...umm…it's like this...I umm...well...I..." She stammered, in a futile attempt to try to buy herself some more time, and hopefully find a possible escape from her dilemma.

"Come on then, let me see." Her mother gently but firmly insisted; holding out her outstretched hand.

"...ok." Serena meekly replied as she reluctantly gave in, looking down at the floor she slowly handed her mother her horrid test paper.

Her mother's smile slowly faded into a deep frown; her eyes narrowing, the corner of her lips twitched in silent rage as she carefully eyed the paper.

Serena mentally braced herself waited for the eruption to begin... She didn't have to wait long.

"A 30!? SERENA WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT THIS! WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO STUDY!?"

"I'm sorry, I tried but it is so hard. Waaaah!" She bawled, pathetically.

Her mother was less than sympathetic to her daughters wailing. "Well young lady, we have no choice but to cut your allowance until your grades improve. This is for your own good you know." She scolded her with her arms folded underneath her breasts.

Serena sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I know."

_Goodbye new Sailor V video game_. She sadly thought as she looked glumly down at the floor.

She failed to notice that her mother's anger had begun to fade away, and a small smile crept across her face. "You know…I was going to ground you but, I didn't want you to miss out on your date with that handsome young man tomorrow."

"What!?" Serena exclaimed, snapping her head upright; completely startled by her mother's words. "But how did you-?"

Her mother laughed. "Oh Serena; believe it or not I too was fourteen once you know…" Her smiled before her tone and demeanor became serious once more. "But this is the last time I will do this so you'd better study. Or cute boy or not, date or not, if your grades do not improve I will ground you."

Serena sighed, feeling total relief wash over her. "I know...and thanks Mom."

She raced up the stairs two at a time. Bursting into her bedroom she flopped down onto the bunny pattern sheets of her bed; narrowly missing her sleeping black cat, who lay at the foot of the bed.

"I have a date tomorrow." She happily cried as she picked up her pick bunny patterned pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest.

Luna yawned as she slowly awoke, stretching out her slender body on the bed. Annoyed at having been rudely awoken by the rambunctious teenager. "You know Serena; there are more important things in life then _boys_. We are supposed to be looking for the Princess of the Moon."

Serena quickly sat up, looking disinterested by her feline advisor's words. "Oh lighten up, Luna." She protested. "And besides it is not any _boy_, it's Darien Shields the mega hunk of the century."

She squealed and flopped back down on the bed.

"What?" Luna exclaimed in disbelief. "This is the same guy who teases you at the arcade?"

"Yeah I know..." She coolly answered, staring up at the white ceiling. "But he is sorry about all that; so to apologise he is taking me out on a date tomorrow."

Luna sighed as she shook her head in dismay. "I thought you were in love with Tuxedo Mask?"

"I am." Serena firmly insisted to the contrary. Sitting upright again she gasped as an idea suddenly came into her head.

"Wouldn't it be totally cool, if Darien and Tuxedo Mask, they were like, the same person?"

_Darien Shields as the gorgeous, mysterious masked hero of Azabu-Juban...?_

She smiled waving her hand, dismissing her silly notation. "Nah. That's like totally crazy."

"Serena!" Luna exclaimed trying to refocus the silly thoughts of the love struck teenager. "We know nothing about either guy; they could be secret agents of the Negaverse."

"What?" She cried as she shook her head in disbelief. "Darien and Tuxedo Mask evil? No way."

"Besides..." She squealed as she hugged her pillow tighter. "They're both way too hot to be evil."

"Serena! Will you get your head out of the clouds for a minute; you are Sailor Moon and we need to figure out how we are going to find the Moon Princess."

"Oh come on Luna, I am still a teenager and I need to have a life as well; besides...Tomorrow I have a date with the most gorgeous guy in the whole world. No, the whole Universe."

She sighed dreamily as she slowly lowered herself back down on her bed, "Oh imagine Luna, what would it feel like when he holds me in his arms? What if he wants to kiss me!? That will totally be ok in my books."

Giggling endlessly, she closed her eyes; pressing her pillow against her lips over and over, practicing her kisses; while imaging his handsome face in place of the pillow.

Luna exhaled loudly in defeat. "Oh brother."

It was going to be a long night_…_

* * *

The ballroom was alive, with music, dancing, talking and laughter of people. Serena smiled in pride as she looked out at everyone along the dance floor, they looked so happy, so at peace. Every time she had this dream she was wearing the same full length white silken dress with the gold trim across her bust line, which fitted her body perfectly. On her right wrist was a beautiful golden, bead bracelet, her feet donned with silver high heeled shoes and her hair was done in her famous Odango style, with small pearl hair clips sitting neatly on the front.

She felt so beautiful, just like a fairy tale Princess from her stories that she read as a child. But something about this felt all too real. A strange sense of Déjà vu that made this all too familiar.

With one hand she carefully lifted up her dress, to stop the bottom dragging on the ground as she began to slowly and gracefully descend the grand staircase; leading to the ballroom floor below, running her free hand gently down the marble banister. When she nearly reached the bottom she suddenly she felt a gentle but firm hand descend onto hers, stopping her in her tracks.

"Care for a dance?" A seductive, but all too familiar voice asked her. A voice that always sent Serena's heart into a flutter.

Her dream guy, Tuxedo Mask, stood proudly at the bottom of the stairs; holding out his hand in an invitation for hers.

A wide smile beamed across her face, her eyes lit up in elation as she gladly took his hand; feeling a strange, but somehow familiar spark of chemistry as he led her towards the dance floor.

"Who are you?" She quietly asked. It was a question that had been plagued her for years. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did he always save her? Was he truly on her side? Did he fight evil for the same reasons as her, to preserve love and justice?

He was so handsome, yet so mysterious; she just had to know who he was. And yet somehow, she felt like she did know him from somewhere, but could never remember where.

He smiled, but did not answer her question.

"Please tell me." She insisted, taking a hold of both his white gloved hands, clasping them in her hands.

He leaned in close to her; she could feel his breath against her warm cheek.

"I could show you." He whispered into her ear; his seductive tone sending shivers up along her spine.

Serena's eyes widened; she gasped, instantly feeling her heart stop beating. This was it. The moment she had long dreamed about, she would finally learn who her mysterious love of her life was.

He gently removed his hand from her clasp. Time seemed to slow down, as he reached up with his hand to remove his white mask that covered over his eyes.

Serena held her breath; never breaking eye contact with him. The wait was almost unbearable.

His hand was now only inches from his face...He touched the corner of his mask, slowly removing it...When…

She could hear a less then pleasurable voice calling out her name.

And her dream suddenly shattered.

* * *

"SERENA, WAKE UP!"

"What!?" Serena exclaimed as she sat up in bed so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Luna! What's the matter?" She asked sleepily as she flopped back down on the bed and closed her eyes, desperate to reclaim her sleep and enter back into the word of her dreams with her gorgeous masked hero. "Oh never mind *yawn* just five more minutes."

"Serena! Did you forget already?" Luna asked as she put herself to be nose to nose with the blonde. "Darien is here for your date."

"Waaah!" Serena cried as she bolted out of bed and rushed around her room in a mad panic. "But he's early!"

Luna screeched as she went flying across the room after Serena's outburst. She landed on the carpeted floor with a thump.

"Early!?" Luna grumbled angrily. "Serena, it's nearly midday."

"Midday? LUNA!" Serena wailed; horrified by the fact that she had slept in and had kept her date waiting for who knows how long. "How could you let me sleep in for so long?"

Luna yawned as she stretched out, then casually jumped back on the bed. "I tried waking you, but all you were doing was mumbling something about Tuxedo Mask."

Serena glared at her before she disappeared into her closet. "Yeah well, you should have tried harder...now I have no time to get ready...and I have no idea what the hell I am going to wear!"

Her mother knocked gently on the other side of door. _"Serena? Sweetheart are you ready? Your date is here."_

"Yeah I know!" Serena called out in response. "Tell him I'll be there soon!"

Unfortunately her version of soon was well over 45 minutes later.

* * *

Serena quickly rushed down the stairs, careful not to have a major klutz attack; she stopped when she heard muffled voices coming from the nearby living room. She knew that Darien was in there, and he was talking with her parents.

Serena crouched down on the stairs, hoping to overhear what they were saying.

"So, Darien is it? Let me ask you this…" Kenji Tsukino, Serena's father, eyed him warily though his black thick rimmed glasses. Standing in the middle of the room, with his arms folded across his chest. Dressed smartly in a pale aquamarine shirt, hidden underneath a tan colored jumper; beige work pants with polished black shoes. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Darien gulped, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the harsh pair of eyes that glared at him, while he remained almost motionless on the large three person sofa. He could feel the beads of cold sweat run down the back of his neck, his heart pounding and a sense of dread run throughout his body.

_What kind of question was that? _He felt like he was being interrogated by the FBI.

Sammy, Serena's little twelve year old brother, smirked in amusment as he sat in the large arm chair opposite him. Wearing a lime green jumper with pale yellow sleeves, pale blue jeans and white sneakers. He locked his fingers behind his head, coolly leaning back in the comfy chair.

_So, this is the guy that Serena won't shut up about. Let's see how he handles my Dad._

"Umm... honourable ones." Darien nervously answered.

Serena softly giggled, sitting at the base of the stairs, unseen by the others in the next room. _He's so cute when he's all flustered and shy._

Kenji narrowed his eyes at him. "I see..."

Darien had a sickly feeling somehow that was the wrong answer.

"Honourable..." Kenji scoffed, not hiding his disdain for the young man. "That's rich. This is coming from the same guy, who many times sent my daughter home in tears, because he had made fun of her."

Darien felt his heart sink to his toes. _I had done that? I made her cry? I didn't know she took the jokes so seriously; it was only supposed to be a bit of fun. _

He suddenly felt like the biggest jackass on the planet.

"Mr. Tsukino. I am truly sorry for what I did; really I am. Serena...well, she's really special to me and I swear to you I will never tease her again. I will treat her like a Princess."

Serena was smiling, her heart aflutter; listening in to the conversation_. _She had never heard this side of him before. He sounded so sweet, so sincere.

"Serena? A Princess? Yeah right." Sammy scoffed, rolling his blue eyes in disdain. "The only thing she would ever be crowned royalty of is if stuffing too much food into your mouth and forgetting to chew suddenly became a national past time."

Serena was seething as she balled her hand into a fist. _Oooh that little brat, he is cruisin for a bruisin._

"Hey." Darien quickly protested, instantly coming to her defense. "Serena is a wonderful person; she is the most beautiful, kindest, strongest woman I know. She has to be to be able to put up with a guy like me every day. Look, I know none of you have any reason to believe me; but please, I ask that you trust me. I do mean every word I say..."

"That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Serena softly stated, as she stood with her hands cupped against her chest, in the doorway to the living room.

Darien was instantly on his feet, eyes growing wide at the sight of her. She was beautiful, dressed in a tight baby pink tank top with a low neckline, a short white skirt that hugged her waist, extenuating her long thin legs that seemed to go on forever, with white sandals on her feet. She also wore light make-up with light pink lipstick that made her full lips so tempting.

And yes, she had even kept her hair in her Odango style that he secretly loved.

He gulped; feeling his heart pound furiously in his chest; he couldn't take his eyes off her. There wasn't a word strong enough in the English language that could properly describe how good she looked right now.

Serena blushed at his bewildered gaze; of course the way she was staring at him was just as obvious, and left little to the imagination.

He looked irresistible, dressed in a casual black t-shirt that did wonders for his figure. She could finally see just how muscular he really was, with his strong arms and broad shoulders; donning dark blue jeans showing off that great ass of his. Black sport sneakers on his feet and he styled his silky ebony hair with a slightly tussled look that was totally sexy to her.

She had never seen him in such casual gear before as she carefully she eyed him up and down, memorizing every detail of him. Damn he was hot. She had to bite back a feminine moan of approval. He looked almost good enough to eat.

She suddenly felt like an idiot, standing there with her mouth gaped like a goldfish; she closed it, but feared that if she spoke she would either scream or giggle uncontrollably.

Neither were good outcomes.

Ilene Tsukino, Serena's mother, looked back and forth between the two and smiled. They were completely besotted with each other; it was so adorable, so sweet. Call it a mother's intuition but there was something about that Shields boy, she could tell that he was so right for her daughter.

Kenji was not so easily impressed by his daughter's choice in men.

Sammy feigned gagging at their doe eyed expressions. _Yuck how gross._

"Wow. Serena you look...umm...nice." Darien nervously stated, not forgetting that her father was still eyeing him warily behind his back.

Serena smiled nervously in return, biting her lower lip. "Thank you...You look...umm...nice as well."

"Well then." Ilene intervened noticing the tension building in the room; giving the two teenagers an encouraging nudge towards the door. "You kids better get going. I am sure you two have a whole day planned."

Darien cleared his throat. "Umm, yes. Well, come on Serena, we better get going then."

"Serena." Kenji sternly called out, stopping the two of them in the door way.

"Yeah Daddy?" Serena innocently answered, spinning back round.

"Promise me you will be careful."

She smiled. "I will be. You have nothing to worry about Daddy."

Kenji eyed the two suspiciously as they exited the room and then left the house; he sighed dejectedly once they had gone. "I don't know Ilene, I don't trust him, and he is too old for her."

Ilene shook her head dismissing her husband's statement. "Oh don't be silly; he is a sweet young man. And let me remind you mister that you are five years older than me."

"That's different." He protested. "Things were different back when were young."

She smiled as she lovingly embraced her husband. "Sweetheart, you just don't want to admit that your daughter is growing up."

He shook his head worryingly. "Can you blame me for wanting her to be my little girl for a bit longer?"

Ilene gave him a soft reassuring kiss on the cheek. "No, of course not; but believe me she is in good hands. There is something about that boy that tells me he is right for her."

He sighed. "I hope you are right."He sighed

Sammy smirked at the notion. "By the way if Serena moves out and lives with him, or marries him, or whatever, I call her room. It's not fair that _she_ always had the bigger room."

Kenji glared daggers at him.

"What?" He retorted innocently.

* * *

"I guess even midday was too early for you." Darien lightly joked as they drove down the busy roads.

Serena breathed in deep. God, even his car looked and smelt good. A black Aston Martin 2010 V12 Vantage and...

_Ohhhh! Yes! Leather seats_. She mentally squealed in delight.

Serena didn't know much about cars but even she could tell that this was the kind of car that would cost the price tag of a small island nation to buy.

_How the hell did he afford this? This must have cost a fortune and he was only a college student. Where the hell did he get the money to buy this? _

The price alone would be enough to buy her a whole new wardrobe, send her to a Private School and still have money to spare.

_Is he rich? If he is he never showed it, at least not that I have seen. I mean his clothes were so…normal. Did he live in a big house? Was he a secret millionaire? Did he have servants or a butler...?_

"Are you ok?" Darien asked glancing to look at her, noticing that she had gone so quiet.

"What?" Serena exclaimed as she quickly refocused her thoughts, with a small giggle and smile she was quick to reassure him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to oversleep this morning. I was up all night studying."

He chuckled amusingly at her. "Now Serena, even I know that is a lie."

She smiled, blushing at her own joke. "You're not mad that you had to wait?"

"What? Nah." He answered dismissingly. "It gave me time to meet your...ummm...delightful parents, especially your father."

Serena bit her lip. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess my dad is a little overprotective."

"It's no problem; it must be nice to have parents who care so much for you like that."

"Sure I guess." She shrugged, nonchalantly. "But surely your parents must like totally bum you out at times?"

Darien suddenly went silent, concentrating on the road in front of him. He gripped the steering wheel tighter between his fingers in an attempt to keep his emotions in check.

Serena looked at him worryingly as he went so quite. _Did I say something wrong...? Did I just hit a sensitive topic...? What had happened to his family?_

She mentally gasped as she continued to watch him intensely. _Wait?_ _Does he even have any?_

Suddenly Darien Shields became a more complex guy then she ever imagined. She always thought that he had the emotional range of a peanut, with two settings jerk and mega jerk.

But the way he looked so sad as he continued to watch the road. It made her heart break for him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" She began.

"It's fine." He coldly intervened, not turning to look at her. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Sure, I understand." She softly answered, turning her gaze away. She felt so silly for asking such a question in the first place.

Darien glanced at her, feeling bad at her saddened expression.

Losing his parents was something he never talked about. Only Andrew knew about it, and even then it was scant details. He was afraid to let anyone deeper into his life, afraid that if he opened his heart to anyone it would evidently be crushed, and once again he would be alone. He could not live going though that pain, that heartbreak all over again.

It would destroy him.

They were silent for a long while. Serena felt she had to talk about something, anything to break the tension in the car. Perhaps a lighter topic.

"Soooo..." She drawled as a small smile crept across her face. "I hate to ask, but what time did you get up?"

Darien chuckled. "About six or so."

Serena's eyes went wide in amazement. "In the morning? Are you crazy? Why would anyone ever get up that early for and on a Saturday?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm kind of a morning person." He casually shrugged, concentrating on the road in front of them. "I usually go for a run, then it's work or college afterwards. If it's a weekend I catch up on my studies and stuff."

Serena mentally groaned, rolling her eyes. _Study? How boring_. _Homework and weekends should never exist in the same sentence._

"I never asked but what is it you are you studying to be?" She inquired as she looked at him.

"Well..." He began as he glanced at her. "I always like helping people, so I am studying to be a doctor."

_Dr Darien Shields. That had a nice ring to it. _She thought

_...So did Mrs Serena Shields._

She sighed dismally. "That sounds like a lot of work."

"It is, but I know at the end of the day it will be totally worth it...What about you? I mean you won't be in high school forever."

Serena lowered her gaze, not really wanting to answer his question. "I'm too stupid to get into college." She mumbled.

"What? Don't be silly Serena, you are not stupid." He was quick to protest.

"Yes I am." She firmly insisted. "I mean you saw my grades Darien, I am failing at everything I would be lucky to even graduate."

Suddenly a shiver ran up her spine as she imagined herself at thirty years old, sitting at the same desk, with her same teacher, forever failing and never finishing high school.

* * *

"_Serena!" Ms. Haruna_ _irritably_ _called out her name. _

"_Yes?" Serena feebly answered. As the class all turned to look at her._

"_Another 30 on your test! You know what that means?"_

"_I am repeating the year again." She mumbled._

"_That's right…and you will keep repeating it until you finally learn to study. Though there is more chance of you getting struck by lightning then ever having the intelligence to pass high school."_

_The class laughed._

_Serena screamed._

* * *

"Serena?" Darien's gentle voice intervened her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. "You still with me?"

She silently nodded.

"Look, listen to me when I say that you really are a bright girl; you just need to work that bit harder."

"That's easy for you to say." She sadly stated. "You're so smart."

"Serena, I'm not naturally gifted; it took a lot of work to get where I am."

"But it's so hard and boring." She moaned with a childish pout.

He could help but smile; he loved that cute little pouty face of hers. "I told you, I will be glad to help you. And with a bit of help, trust me your grades will improve in no time."

"I hope so...Though I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"You know, get up early every day. I find it hard to get up just to be at school on time."

"I guess mornings aren't for everyone."

Serena yawned; stretching her arms above her head, emphasising her point. "No, I guess not."

He chuckled with an amusing shake of his head. "So anyway, where do you want to go?"

"Umm; I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well…we could see a movie, get something to eat. Or they got this new boat hiring thing at the park, if you wanted to do that?"

She gave a small smile with a polite nod. "Sure, that sounds nice."

_Serena, is that wise? _Her mind interjected._ To be out on a lake, in a boat, with nothing but him and your raging teenage hormones? _

Darien glanced over to her; he smiled a small smile as he watched her play nervously with the ends of her hair.

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her**_

Was she always this ravishing? She had defiantly changed from when he first met her months ago at the shopping mall; she now acted more mature, in a way. Albeit she was still klutz and a bit of a cry baby; but he could see past all that. Serena was just beyond stunning. No other girls even took his attention anymore; not even the weak flirty attempts by her friend Raye.

They were silent for a long while afterwards, neither knowing what to say. As Darien kept glancing back and forth between her and the road, Serena continued to look away, playing with her hair.

Darien noticed a blush rising on her face; he could see that she wanted to say something.

"Serena?" He gently coaxed her, hoping she would reveal whatever was on her mind.

"Can I ask you something?" She began.

"Sure."

"Did you…did you mean what you said to my parents back there? You know, about treating me better?"

Now it was Darien's turn to feel a small blush rise to his cheeks. "Well, umm...Yes." He softly answered her.

Serena was confused by his words. "Then why do you tease me? I have done nothing but try to be nice to you and yet you're always so mean."

He sighed. She would never understand. He never did it to be mean and especially never to make her cry. It was really the only way he could talk to her, and that cute little angry face of hers was so adorable. But if she really hated their banters then he would keep his word and never tease her again.

"Look Serena." He stated sheepishly, not wanting meet her curious gaze. "I am sorry, really I am. I always thought you liked our daily banters, but if you hate them so much then I promise you, I will never tease you again."

"Not even Meatball Head?" She casually asked.

"No." He firmly insisted. "I mean, I never realised that the names hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, and well...I feel terrible about it."

The corner of Serena's lips twisted into a cute smile. _Awww...he is so adorable._

She casually shrugged. "It's ok really. And I guess I was a bit too sensitive about the whole thing. I know I'm not totally blameless, I always called you a jerk and stuff. And…well…you can still call me Meatball Head if you want to, a little though, and not in front of Raye, that girl doesn't need any more fuel to the fire."

She never really hated Meatball Head. It was kind of cute, like a nickname or something. She had to admit it was a clever one to come up with.

He smiled, taking a moment to look at her; relieved that she was so understanding. "Sure. So are we good then?"

Serena grinned in return. "Yeah; we're good."

_**And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**_

* * *

Nothing further was said between them, even when they stopped at the park. Darien smoothly pulled the car into the parking lot and turned off the engine. They sat in silence, just looking around anxiously at anything; except at each other. Feeling the awkward tension in the car grow by the second.

Even Darien was now thinking that being in a boat, on a lake, in the middle of practically nowhere, with just Serena and his lustful thoughts...was not the best idea he ever had.

_What is it about her that makes me so nervous? Makes my heart beat so wildly in my chest? No one else has ever had this much power over me. _

Serena felt the heat rising in her face and body; if she sat in silence next to him any longer she felt like she would self-combust and melt into a puddle on the floor.

And he hadn't even touched her yet.

_Oh this is such a bad idea. I mean look at him, he's gorgeous. What the hell am I doing here? He is the kind of guy who should be going out with super models and movie stars. Not being with...well me._

Before she had even realised it Darien had stepped out of the car, and oh so gentlemanly, opened her door for her holding out his outstretched hand in an invitation for hers.

He grinned at her with a cheeky wink. "My lady."

Serena giggled as she took his hand in hers; she allowed him to gently raise her from her seat.

In a moment of typical Serena klutziness she caught her foot on...Well she didn't even know what...But instead of falling face first onto the hard ground, she felt herself being caught in the strongest embrace she had ever felt.

She subconsciously placed her hands on his firm chest to hold her balance; her eyes widened in shock, heart skipping a beat. _What was he hiding under that shirt! He was practically all muscle, like he was carved from living marble or something..._

If her face wasn't flushed before...it was now. As he protectively held onto her, holding her close against his body.

He was a living god, and she was just a lowly mortal; unworthy of him in every way.

Darien chuckled as she timidly raised her head to meet his gaze once more. "Are you ok?"

_**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do **_

"Yes." She breathed; as she had no strength left to utter anything louder.

For a moment there was only them; time seamed to stand still as they gazed silently into each other's eyes.

She felt her heart pound widely in her chest, knees go weak. If he wasn't holding onto her she would have swooned right there and then.

_**Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her**_

Serena averted her gaze; hiding the fresh tears welling in her eyes. She was going to die of embarrassment if he looked at her like that any longer. How would she last a boat ride with him now?

Darien lowered his eyebrows into a small frown as he looked at her worryingly.

_What is she thinking? Does she want this as much I do? Does she even like me at all? She is so hard to read. How can I ever figure her out?_

_**It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Serena turned out of his embrace as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ears; not wanting to meet his gaze anymore. "Umm…we probably better get moving then."

Darien nodded once in agreement as he closed the car door. "Sure. Do you want to get something to eat first?"

"I would love an ice-cream."

"Chocolate?" He asked with a smile. Knowing full well it was the only flavor she liked.

Serena raised her eyebrow in amusement. "But of course."

Unknown to Darien; that too would end up being a bad idea.

* * *

The warm weather had brought record numbers to the park that day. The scent of cut grass and fresh flowers was strong in the air. A soft breeze rustled the leaves in the tree tops. The large lake in the middle glistened like shimmering glass under the afternoon sun. The park was filled with the sounds of birds singing, laughing and playing children, young couples in love, talking and whispering as they walked along the paved walking trails hand in hand. Mothers chatting at record speed to one another as they pushed along their baby strollers. Dogs barked excitedly, waiting for their masters to play. Picnic rugs spread out in all directions on the cool grass as families took advantage of the perfect weather.

However Darien's gaze was firmly fixated on only one golden haired individual. He casually leaned back against a tree, arms folded across his chest; he had not been able to tear his gaze away ever since he brought her that chocolate ice-cream.

Watching her eat it was mental and physical torture.

Serena however was completely oblivious to his inner turmoil. "Are you sure you don't want a taste?" She casually asked.

Darien could only nod. Afraid that if he opened his mouth he would not be able to utter anything louder than a squeak.

Only Serena could make watching someone eat so...delicious.

And he wasn't thinking about the ice-cream.

He had to bite back a moan as he watched her lick the remnants off her long slender fingers with her sensual lips and tongue. If she kept that up _he_ was going to melt faster than her ice-cream had.

"Umm...Serena." He began.

"Mmmm?" She innocently answered as she turned to face him, with a streak of chocolate evident across her mouth.

"You got a bit...umm...left over...like right there."

Before she even realised it she answered. "You want it?"

Darien felt his heart stop beating, his eyes widened; surely he had heard that wrong.

Was sweet, innocent Serena flirting with him? Did she just ask him what he thought she did?

"What?" He barely answered her.

Serena was confused by her own words, she was never spoken that way to anyone; but the way his deep sapphire eyes were looking so intensely at her, filled with astonishment, and a hint of desire made her feel so attractive. So, feeling a bit braver repeated herself. "I said; do you want to come over here and taste it?"

She gestured him to come closer with her finger.

Darien could not ignore her request; it was like the wanting call of a siren. In no time he was standing in front of her, wrapping his arms gently around her. He couldn't take his eyes of her lips; they were so inviting…everything inside of him was screaming at him to taste her.

Serena giggled at his expression. "You said chocolate was your favourite, right?"

He quickly nodded, afraid to open his mouth to speak.

"Well..." She seductively replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Why don't you see what it tastes like when you taste it off me?"

Darien had to swallow back another moan of approval. _Does she even know what she is doing to me?_

She was going to kill him if she kept talking this way. She was intoxicating, and he could no longer resist the urge to lean closer to her. He was now only inches from her lips. His eyes now half closed as he continued to slowly reduce the gap between them. He placed his hands gently on her cheeks, his mind widely racing with the thoughts about her, thoughts of want and deep longing; the way she would feel, taste; the touch of her inviting, full lips against his.

"Darien…" Serena whispered as she slowly closed her eyes, holding her breath as she waited anxiously for him to claim her.

Just when she could feel his breath on her lips; Darien opened his eyes.

"I, I can't." He abruptly pulled away, not wanting to look at her and her startled expression. "Look we better...umm...get to that boat, there could be like…ummm...you know, a long queue of people." He quickly turned on his heels and briskly walked away, his face red with embarrassment.

He was too ashamed to look back, or even apologise to her for his actions.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

He took in deep short breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart. Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he kiss her? He wanted to. She wanted to. So what the hell was the problem?

_You're the problem. She is a sweet girl; far too innocent for her own good, and you would only end up hurting her. Maybe not intentionally, but you will; and that would destroy her. Look, go and get the boat, ride around, say nothing, then take her home. With any luck she will think you are nothing more than a colossal jerk and won't think or speak of this moment ever again. _

He sighed in dismay as he ran his hand though his thick ebony hair; the rational side of his brain was right... He knew this was a bad idea.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad**_

Serena felt crushed and completely rejected as she watched his form retreat in the distance. Had she done something wrong? Said something wrong?

_He doesn't like you Serena. _Her mind interjected_. It is better to accept that now and move on. Look, get into the boat, say nothing, and let him get totally bored with you. He will take you home and life will go on, he will go back to teasing you and you will pretend this never happened._

She sadly nodded in agreement with her mind as she wiped the chocolate off her mouth, with the back of her hand, and slowly followed after him.

... _**You gonna miss the girl**_

* * *

The two sat in silence as Darien rowed the boat out to the middle of the lake; they refused to meet each other's gaze as they glanced around. Even the bottom of the boat held more interest than idle conversation.

Had this been any other moment they would have found the lake picture perfect; the crystal clear blue water was so tranquil, so calming and surreal. Instead, you could cut the tension between the two of them with a knife; something had to be said before they drove each other mad.

"So...umm..." Darien anxiously began, desperately trying to think of something to say.

He felt like a complete bastard. Here was the most beautiful woman in the world, on the most romantic situation he had ever been in, and he was too much of a coward to tell her how much he loved her.

_**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better**_

Serena didn't reply as she wrapped her arms defensively around her legs, resting her head on her knees.

Oh, how she could just wish the day was over and she was back home in her bed. Probably crying herself to sleep over the fact that her biggest crush in the world found her totally repulsive.

"Look Serena..." Darien began again. "I...umm...I'm sorry about this whole thing, I have made a terrible first impression. This is not how I planned this day. It's not your fault. None of it is; it's me. I guess…I guess I am afraid of letting you get close to me…"

Serena slowly raised her head and looked up at him.

"I…" He sighed as he let go of the oars, allowing the boat to float naturally along the calm water. He turned his gaze from hers, focusing on the water instead. He found it so difficult to speak with those soft blue eyes staring so intensely at him. "I lost my parents in a car accident when I was six years old, and ever since then I have been...well...alone. I don't even let Andrew know everything about me, and he has been my best friend for years. But then I met you Serena and I thought that...well...maybe..."

He was silent for a while before finding the courage to speak again. "I'm afraid; afraid to let you get close to me. That is why I pushed you away. I knew that you could tear down the emotional walls in my life that I had worked so hard to build. So when I first met you, I thought I could drive you away by teasing you. But that didn't work, you just kept coming back for more, and over time I found myself looking forward to our daily fights. At least that way I could talk to you with out getting close to you... But, you deserve so much more in life. And the more I came to know you, the more I deeply cared for you; and the less worthy I felt of you."

He ran his hand though his hair; blinking away the fresh tears in his eyes. He had never been so open about his life before and he felt scared; just like he did when he was a young boy.

"Sorry; I don't know why I am saying this."

Serena was heartbroken; he was so sad, so alone, like a lost little puppy with no one to love him. It was so wrong. No one should have to go through life alone.

She thought about what she could possibly say; but no words strong enough would come to her mind.

_**She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**_

She knew he didn't need an apology or pity. He needed love, her love; and if she couldn't find the right words to say how much she cared, then she would show him instead.

Carefully she stood up in the boat, slowly and tentatively she walked over to him.

Darien feeling the boat rock slightly turned back to look at her. "Serena?" He blinked several times, completely baffled at what she was doing.

He followed her actions with his gaze as Serena gently placed herself down onto his lap, placing herself close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, her long slender fingers locking together behind his neck.

She needed to show him her love, to let him know that she would always be with him, that he didn't need to walk the journey of life alone. She could do nothing about his past, but she could be there for him now and in the future.

"Serena I, I-" He tried to speak, but his words caught in his throat as he continued gazed at her; silenced by nothing more than her warm, loving smile.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl **_

"Shhh... Darien I understand." She gently reassured him. "You don't need to be afraid, you are not alone anymore. There are people in your life who care for you, who love you. I will always be here for you. I am not going anywhere."

Darien was humbled by the petite blonde sitting on his lap. The way she looked at him and gazing longingly into his eyes. She truly cared about him; she was willing to stand by him, to help him burden the pain of his past.

And yet there was something so familiar about this too. Her touch...the way she was looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes that shined with so much life. It was like he had gazed longingly into those eyes so many times before, somewhere else, but he could never remember where.

Serena stared lovingly at him; her heart skipped a beat as she was totally lost in his gaze. The way he looked at her, held her, there was something so right, so familiar about it; like she had fallen for him so many times before. What was it about him that made her completely head over heels in love with him?

Darien could fight it no longer; he had to have her... just once, one kiss, one perfect kiss; from the most perfect girl in the world.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl **_

He subconsciously placed his hands gently on her hips as he slowly leaned closer to her…

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_**  
Float along and listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl **

Serena felt her heart stop beating as she held her breath in anticipation, her cheeks flushing a deep pink.

This was it...The moment she had dreamed about, fantasized about. This was even better then learning Tuxedo Mask's identity. He may not be him, but she didn't care. This time he would kiss her. She would finally get her first kiss, from the man she had always been secretly in love with.

_My first kiss. What would it feel like? Taste like? No amount of chocolate in the world would taste as good as he would. S_he thought dreamily as her eyes began to flutter closed.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl**_

She leaned in closer to him. Breathing in deep; damn he smelt fantastic. So male, with the smell of cologne, aftershave and the faint hint of... Roses?

_**...Kiss the girl**_

"Serena, I want you." He whispered lustfully as his strong fingers softly caressed her small frame.

Her lips so close, he could smell the hint of lavender and vanilla in her hair. He couldn't get enough of her.

_**Why don't you…kiss the girl **_

"Darien, I am yours." She breathed. She was in heaven. She felt so wanted, so loved. She had long wished for this moment, never believing it would ever come true.

As she slowly leaned in closer to him, she could feel his warm breath on her lips. It sent warm shivers up her spine.

_**You gotta...kiss the girl**_

So tempting

_**Go on and…**_

They closed their eyes.

_**Kiss the girl.**_

Just a hair's breath away… Suddenly they felt the boat violently rock from underneath them and flip right over.

Serena screamed as they were both throw head first into the cold murky water.

* * *

**Authors Note: Want to find out what will happen next? Click over to Chapter 2. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Darien quickly surfaced from the cold murky depths. Gasping and coughing breathlessly as his lungs drew in precious oxygen.

_What had just happened? _He mentally asked after he took a few seconds to compose himself._ This was a lake, there were no waves, or violent turbulence, or even a strong wind. What the hell had caused the boat to tip over?_

But more importantly where was Serena!?

He hadn't seen her since they had hit the water, nor had he seen her surface.

"Serena!?" He called out to her.

Darien mentally prayed she would answer; his heart began to race in panic. Looking widely around the still crystal like surface of the lake in all directions; there was no sign of her. What if she couldn't swim? What if she was trapped underwater? If she died because of him...Well then he'd need no further plans. His life would be worth nothing.

He could not and would not live without her. He needed her as much as he needed the air he breathed. He loved her with all his heart, for she was his whole world.

"SERENA!?" He screamed in terror; mentally begging over and over again that she would answer his cries.

Silence was his only answer.

His panicked heart could take no more; just when he was about to dive back underwater to search for her he heard a weak voice, softly calling out his name.

"...Darien."

It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard; turning around he noticed Serena desperately clinging to the rim of the over turned boat, as it gently bobbed up and down in the water. Wasting no time he quickly swam over to her and pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief, she was alive and unharmed. "I thought that...that..."

Serena shivered as she gladly wrapped her arms around him, locking her fingers behind his back. Leaning in close she listened to the rhythmic sounds of his heartbeat. Darien could feel her shaking, freezing from being submerged in the cold water; he pulled her closer, rubbing his hands vigorously up and down along her shoulders and back trying to keep her warm.

"I'm ok." Serena replied reassuringly.

She gave a weak laugh at the irony of the situation. "I guess those swimming classes that my parents made me go to were finally good for something."

Darien smiled in response, feeling complete relief wash over him as it slowly calmed his racing heart. "You can say that again; though I think you scared about twenty years off my life back there."

"I'm sorry." She whimpered in shame as she looked up at him.

"Don't say that." He firmly insisted as he placed a hand under her chin, the cool water flowing though his fingers and down her soft skin. "This is not your fault."

"Then whose fault is it?" Serena asked innocently. "What happened?"

"I happened!" Answered a mysterious voice from above their heads.

Darien and Serena looked up and noticed a monster floating effortlessly above their heads. A youma, created from the dark, evil realm of the Negaverse. She was a hideous humanoid creature. Slender body, with head to toe, blue, scaly like fish skin, bright haunting yellow eyes, seaweed wrapped tightly around her body, maintaining a degree of modesty as she wore no other clothing and long wavy black sea snakes for hair.

The snakes in her hair were alive; they wriggled and hissed furiously at the couple down below.

"Ewww gross." Serena wrinkled her nose in distain. "And who, or more importantly _what_ are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Aquaria, loyal servant to the Negaverse!" The youma proudly answered with a small bow.

"What do you want?" Darien firmly demanded, feeling anger boil and grow inside of him, that she was responsible for all this. That she had tried to hurt the girl he loved

The youma was amused by his question and smiled with evil intent. "What else pretty boy? I want your energy, all of it, for Queen Beryl and the Negaforce!"

With a loud cry, the snakes from her hair quickly extended forward, like long whips, wrapping themselves tightly around the teenagers' waists, forcefully pulling them both out of the water and high into the air; drawing them level with the youma's hideous gaze.

"Time to take your energy."

The sea snakes in her hair began to glow, the radiance passing into the two teenagers held tightly by her hair. Darien and Serena whimpered in pain; they could feel their bodies beginning to go weak as their energy, their life force, was being sucked out of them and draining into the youma.

Their strength was quickly failing them as their vision began to blur and darken.

"Serena, fight it...Don't, don't give in...Don't let her win." Darien weakly called out to her as he tried to fight against the overwhelming desire to fall asleep, fearful that if he did he would never wake up.

"I feel so weak...so sleepy." Serena feebly answered him as her weak body slumped forward in the monsters tight embrace.

"Don't go to sleep...You're strong...Fight her!" He cried out to her again, his tone begging her that she remain strong.

"I don't want to fight...I want to sleep..."

Darien felt so helpless as his own strength continued to fail him, there was little he could do.

At least as Darien Shields…

But if he transformed into his alter ego Tuxedo Mask, he could at least fight back against this Negaverse monster. But then that would mean that Serena would learn of his secret identity.

He barely had the strength left to look over to her; she was fading fast. The monster was going to drain her dry...and like hell he was ever going to let that happen.

Quickly he came to a decision, pulling out his transformation rose, his body instantly glowed in a bright light. Magically donning a black tuxedo, with yellow buttons, a long black cape lined with a red underneath and white dress shirt. Over his hands he wore white gloves, and on his face a white mask that covered his eyes; completing the transformation with a black top hat.

And the persona of Darien Shields was replaced with the mysterious masked hero...

Tuxedo Mask.

Serena had just enough strength to keep her eyes open and watch the whole thing unfold. It was almost too much to believe.

_Darien Shields and Tuxedo Mask are the same guy? My mysterious superhero hunk and mega crush in the arcade were one and the same? How could that be!? They were like two totally different people. _

One was a dashing, debonair caped crusader; the other was, well, a jerk.

The youma was stunned by the new revelation and the mysterious masked man that she now held in her grasp. "And who are you supposed to be cape boy?"

"...Tuxedo Mask." Serena weakly answered on his behalf before she finally passed out.

"Not someone you want to be messing with you freak!" He defiantly replied as he threw a steel tipped red rose, directing it straight at the youma's heart.

The youma screamed in pain as the rose imbedded itself firmly into her chest. In response she released her grip and Tuxedo Mask and Serena began to fall back down towards the lake below.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask cried out in panic. He quickly flew over to her and caught her in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest as they both floated high above the lake.

Serena continued to remain unmoving in his arms as he flew over to the bank of the lake and gently placed her on the ground, underneath a large tree.

"Serena, please wake up... Please." He begged as he gently shook her shoulders.

Serena slowly fluttered her blue eyes open. "Tuxedo Mask? Darien?" She groggily asked.

"Yeah, it's me... I guess I have some explaining to do."

She weakly laughed. "You guess?"

He smiled response, realising he didn't have the faintest idea on how to even begin explaining the whole situation to her. "Ok then, I have a lot of explaining to do…"

The screaming cry of the youma broke their tranquil moment as the two turned their gaze from one another back to the full attention of the Negaverse monster hovering above their heads.

"But not now." Tuxedo Mask insisted to the contrary as he watched the youma rip out the red rose from her chest; scrunching the soft petals in her hand.

"You're going to pay for that masked man!" She screamed in rage.

Tuxedo Mask smirked confidently as he stood and boldly turned to face the hideous monster. "I highly doubt that."

The youma screamed in fury. "Fine then; let's see how you handle this."

She extended her arms forward; her blue hands open wide as a large black ink jet shot out from her palms directed at Tuxedo Mask. He quickly jumped and easily dodged the attack, landing on the grass a few feet away.

The ink landed on the ground and burned a hole right into it.

His eyes went wide at the sight..._Well that's new._

Serena yelped in shock, quickly shuffling backwards on her behind, away from the smoldering hole in the ground. "Tuxedo Mask please be careful." She begged in desperation.

"I'll be fine." He asserted his confidence when facing down a new threat. "You need to get out of here."

"No way." She protested. "I am not leaving you alone to face this monster."

"Serena, that wasn't a request." He told her firmly. "I will get her to follow me, and when it is clear you make a break for it."

"But-"

"Just do it!" He demanded as the youma attacked again, sending out another jet of ink.

He dodged the attack again; jumping up, Tuxedo Mask landed effortlessly on top of a street light.

The youma screeched in frustration, balling her fists in anger. "Why won't you hold still!?"

He smirked smugly, folding his arms across his broad chest; his long black cape flowing out in the wind behind him.

"You want me? Come and get me." He boldly taunted, before he jumped down back onto the ground and ran. Disappearing into the dense forest of trees in the parklands.

"Fine then, I'll play you little game; it will only make it when I take your energy that much more enjoyable." The youma sneered.

As expected, blinded by her rage and desire for energy, she quickly followed in the direction of Tuxedo Mask.

Serena watched her disappear after him, leaving her all alone in the stillness of the park.

* * *

"...Darien." She whimpered as she slowly returned to her feet. He had insisted that she flee, to save herself while he faced that monster alone... No. She could not and would not leave him alone, he was a good fighter, but that youma was too strong.

Her heart painfully clenched inside her chest; tears in her eyes. What if he got hurt? Or worse? She would never be able to live with herself if something ever happened to him. She loved him and would only ever love him... And like hell she was going to let that monster try to take him away from her.

Plus she didn't even get her first kiss. That Nega-Trash had a lot to answer for.

There was only one thing she could do, she had to quickly turn into Sailor Moon and turn that monster into nothing but Moon Dust.

Fortunately Luna had insisted, or more so demanded, despite Serena's protests that nothing could possibly happen; that she take her transformation locket with her._.. _And now she was glad she did.

"Moon...Prism...Power!" She cried raising her hand into the air.

Her body began to glow, transforming quickly; her nails shimmered and sparkled, turning pink. Serena's eyes blinked open, her whole body glowing in a luminous, shimmering of beautiful rainbow colours, her transformation locket fixated firmly in the middle of her chest. Serena spun around several times as translucent pink ribbons wrapped around her body, forming her Sailor fuku, a blue and white leotard with a large red bow in the middle of her chest and around her back. Donning white elbow length gloves with red bands and red knee high boots with crescent moons on the triangular top. Her short blue skirt ruffled around her waist and a gem appeared on her forehead; materializing into a golden tiara, red choker around her neck, crescent moon earrings and red Odango covers on her hair.

Changing from Serena into her alter ego Sailor Moon. She finished her transformation striking her final pose.

_Now to save Tuxedo Mask...I mean Darien_. She thought as she quickly raced after him.

It still felt so weird to believe that they were the same guy. Though the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. They both were so mysterious in their own way, both unbelievably good looking, with the same dark hair and blue eyes, and both had that voice and smile that made her go weak in the knees.

Really, how could it have been anyone else?

_And you thought it was Andrew? _

She smirked at her own silly thought as she disappeared deeper into the park.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask cried out in pain as he was slammed back hard against a tree. He barely had enough time to roll out of the way as the youma launched another ink attack. It just missed him, striking the trunk of the tree behind him instead, causing a hole to burn right through it. The large tree swayed dangerously, no longer able to hold itself up against its own weight, it toppled over and crashed loudly to the ground.

Rasing himself up onto one knee, he quickly threw another red, steel tipped rose in response... But as the rose whizzed through the air the youma, unfazed by his attack, launched another ink attack of her own and burned the rose in mid-flight.

"Is that the best you got rose boy?" She cruelly laughed, watching the rose fall to the ground and dissolve into ashes.

"I still have a few tricks left." He boldly retorted; slightly breathless he slowly returned to his feet.

But the truth was he was quickly running out of ideas. This youma was strong and incredibly fast, more so than most of Queen Beryl's other minions. His roses were hurting her, but it clearly wasn't enough. But he had no choice but to keep fighting, to buy enough time for Serena to get to safety.

That was the only thing that mattered now.

He attempted to attack the monster again, but as he raised his arm to throw another rose the youma quickly struck back, attacking with her black sea snake hair. She extended them forward from her head and quickly wrapped them around Tuxedo Mask's body, pinning his arms firmly against his side, preventing his attack.

He wriggled trying to break free, but it was no use, the snakes completely bound him. He was trapped.

"I told you I would enjoy this." The youma cackled. "Now time to take your energy."

The sea snakes in her hair began to glow once more. Tuxedo Mask cringed in pain as he could feel his entire body weaken; his energy, once again was being sucked right out of him.

He tried to resist, but he felt so weak, falling down onto his knees.

"I guess you have run out of ideas." The youma mocked as she continued to drain his energy. "You're finished."

"Unhand him fish face!" Demanded a mysterious voice from above them.

The youma hissed, she released Tuxedo Mask and turned to the source of the voice. The voice came from a figure perched upon on a high tree branch.

"Who are you?"

Looking up at the figure Tuxedo Mask smiled weakly._ I knew she would come._

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice!" She proclaimed. "And you really need to do something about your hair; sea snakes are like _so_ last season."

She jumped down from the tree to land in-between Tuxedo Mask and the youma.

The youma growled in fury at the insult.

Sailor Moon unfazed continued her intro. "I stand for love, I stand for justice; and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil...and that means you." She confidently stated as she struck her trade mark battle pose.

"Insult my hair will you!? Fine then let's see how you handle this blondie!" The youma yelled as she launched another ink attack.

Sailor Moon gasped in shock as she jumped out of the way just in time, landing on the ground nearby. "Oooh, you are _so_ gonna be Moon Dusted." She warned.

"I highly doubt that." The youma sneered. "Let's see how you handle this." She stretched forth both arms, this time multiple jets of ink shot simultaneously from both her hands.

Sailor Moon screamed as she ran, shielding her head with her arms. Dodging the ink jets as they fell like rain from the sky.

"Oh this is bad!" She cried. "Very, very bad!"

The youma followed above her, attacking again as more black ink jets rained down from the sky.

"I just wanted to have a nice date and get my first kiss...was that too much to ask for!?" Sailor Moon wailed breathlessly as she ran.

In her typical klutzy style she tripped over a large tree root and landed hard on the ground, grazing her knee.

"Owie… that really hurt." She sniffled, rubbing her sore wound.

The youma stopped her attack and looked down, unimpressed by the sobbing blonde. "Champion of Justice? You? Please, you are nothing but a big cry baby."

"Hey, no one calls me a cry baby!" Sailor Moon disputed as she rose to her feet.

_Well almost no one; expect Luna, Raye, Darien, her little brother, sometimes even mild mannered Amy too and…_

_Ok I get it. S_he argued with her mind.

The youma smirked and raised her hands into the air; a large, pink coral spike suddenly appeared, magically hovering above her head.

Sailor Moon whimpered in fear, bringing a hand to her trembling lips. "Ohhhh...What now?"

"Try this on for size." The youma jeered as she threw the coral spike straight at Sailor Moon.

It whizzed through the air at almost lightning speed. Sailor Moon breathed a startled gasp, only having less than a second to roll out of the way and dodge the attack.

It missed her as the spike imbedded itself firmly into the large tree behind her. But not before it had scratched her arm, breaking her soft skin. A trickle of blood oozed from the wound as Sailor Moon winced in pain, tightly clutching her arm.

The youma began to look bored by the whole fiasco. "I grow weary of this. Time to take your energy."

She launched her sea snake hair attack once more.

The snakes quickly wrapped around Sailor Moon's slender body, trapping her tightly. She whimpered in pain as her energy began to be sucked right out of her. Her vision began to blur, her whole body feeling so weak.

She was helpless and completely at the monsters mercy.

"Can't fight it, anymore...I feel so weak...Darien, I am so sorry." She sobbed as the darkness tried to claim her once more.

"Say goodbye little Moon brat..." The youma laughed as she continued to drain Sailor Moon's energy.

Suddenly a steel tipped rose whizzed through the air, snapping the youma's sea snake hair in half. The black snake heads dissolved into ash, permanently severing the connection between her and Sailor Moon.

"My hair!" The youma screamed, clutching her head in agony.

Sailor Moon weakly looked up to see a dark figure jumped down in front of her, landing in-between her and the monster. It was the most glorious sight she had ever seen.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She happily exclaimed.

_He always has such impeccable timing._

"Now Sailor Moon." He firmly ordered her, looking over his shoulder. "It's time for this monster to become Moon Dust."

"My thoughts exactly." Sailor Moon confidently agreed as she quickly rose to her feet. "It's time you said goodbye you Nega-Freak."

She grabbed her tiara between her thumb and finger and it transformed into a shiny golden disk in her hand.

"Moon...Tiara...Magic!" She cried as she threw her golden disk like a Frisbee. It magically whizzed through the air, shimmering and sparkling before striking the youma in the middle of her chest.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" The youma howled in defiance as she glowed in a bright light; before dissolving into nothing but dust.

* * *

Sailor Moon beamed a huge smile, jumping up and down excitedly. "Yeah! Totally Moon Dusted."

Tuxedo Mask smiled in pride. "Great work Sailor Moon."

She blushed; placing her hands against her warm cheeks, looking at him shyly. "Thanks, though you did great too. I-" She stopped in mid-sentence, crying out as a pang of sharp pain racked though her entire body.

"Sailor Moon! What is it?" He asked worryingly, eyes wide in alarm as he took a step towards her.

"I don't know...I suddenly feel so weak." Sailor Moon feebly answered as she fell down onto her knees.

Tuxedo Mask quickly rushed to her side, falling to his knees beside her.

"What happened? Did she hurt you?"

"I don't know...I..." She croaked trying to answer him.

She felt her eyes roll back in her head as she collapsed unconscious; her body falling into Tuxedo Mask's strong arms.

"No! Sailor Moon!" He cried.

Not having the strength to maintain her persona, Sailor Moon quickly de-transformed. She glowed as her heroine outfit faded away, her body changing into her simple baby pink tank top and short white skirt with matching white sandals once again.

Turing her back into...

"Serena!?" Tuxedo Mask gasped unbelieving at the girl in his arms.

_No way! The Champion of Justice, the guardian of the Moon...was Serena? _

The lazy, childish, whiny, klutzy, Meatball Head?

Serena...? This was the same girl who once tried coordinating talking, stuffing her face and playing a video game at the arcade all at the same time? Who was never on time for anything? Who could have written the book on procrastination, if she wasn't so lazy to do so? She could hardly walk anywhere before falling over, taking at least three people at a time with her...

_How was she Sailor Moon? How was that even possible? _

Tuxedo Mask shook his head, quickly refocused his thoughts. How Serena was Sailor Moon would have to wait until later. Right now he needed to focus; this was still Serena, who he loved with all his heart and it pained him not knowing what was wrong with her.

"Serena!" He called out to her. "Serena, wake up!"

He suddenly felt warm blood trickle down his fingers and stain his white glove. He gasped at the sight of her blood on his hand_. _

_What the hell had happened!? What had that monster done to her!? _

"Serena, please." He pleaded to her as began to gently shake her. "This isn't funny, wake up...Please, I beg you, wake up."

She didn't reply his heart wrenching cries as she continued to decline. Her lips beginning to go cold, her breathing laboured, her heart rate slowing...

"Don't you dare." He firmly ordered her in pure desperation. "Don't you dare! You are strong, fight it!"

She didn't answer him as she continued to deteriorate in his arms. She was slowly leaving him; slowly leaving this world.

She was beginning to die...

"NO! SERENA!"

What could he do? She was fading fast. Even if he flew her to the nearest hospital, with her condition, speed of deterioration and not even knowing what the hell was even causing it; it would be highly unlikely that she would even survive.

He could feel his warm tears glide down his face, his shoulders shake from his sorrow; he felt so weak, so utterly helpless. All his powers as Tuxedo Mask and there was nothing he could do but watch the love of his life slowly die in his arms.

"Serena..." He wept as he pulled her tighter in his embrace; his voice, like his heart, was breaking. "Don't do this...Don't go…Please, I beg you, come back to me...come back."

Silence was his only answer as his warm tears fell onto her soft skin.

He leaned in closer, pressing his cheek against her cool skin; fighting against the overwhelming pain in his heart. His eyes burning with fresh tears. "I love you. I have always loved you." He breathed into her ear, his voice was filled with so much love and sincerity for the girl in his arms. "I am so sorry; I should have told you that so long ago…You are the most important person in my life, you are everything to me. I can't...I can't live without you...Serena...Please...Don't leave me..."

_**You can still save her... **_Came the serious response from an unknown male voice.

Tuxedo Mask gasped as he quickly turned his head to address the person to whom the voice came from, blinking away the tears in his eyes. But was only met with empty parkland in all directions.

The voice sighed, his tone so serious._** There is no point in looking around for me; I am in your head. Only you can hear me.**_

_What? No way! I must be going completely insane?_ He thought

The voice chucked, seemingly finding the thought amusing._** You are not going insane. I am indeed real…Darien.**_

_How the hell do you know my name? _He replied the strange voice with his mind.

The voice chuckled again. _**I know a lot about you; more so than you could possibly realise…**_

Then voice's tone became serious once more, demanding he pay full attention to his words._** Now, you must listen to me very carefully. There is still time, you can still save Serena. She has been poisoned, it happened when she was hurt in the youma attack, and now you are now the only one who has the power to save her. **_

_How?_

…_**You have to heal her.**_

_What? I can't heal her; I don't have that kind of power. _He protested.

The voice sighed in dismay and was silent for a brief moment._** Darien; you have more power then you realise. Do you think all you can do is throw roses and fly? No...You are the Guardian of Earth, and with the power of the Golden Crystal you can heal it, heal yourself and heal others. **_

_The what!?_

_**Enough! The time for twenty questions is over; you need to use your healing power on her. Quickly! Time is running short; she only has a few moments left.**_

He sighed, there was no point in arguing anymore. Serena's life was at stake.

_Ok then. What do I do? How do I save her?_

_**Do you love her?**_

_Yes of course, I love her more than anything else in the whole world. _

The voice seemed pleased with his answer_**. Good. Then use the power of your love to share your healing essence with her; you are a smart lad I am sure you can figure out how.**_

Tuxedo Mask hesitated as he looked down at the pale, weak form of Serena cradled in his arms...

Why couldn't he figure out what the voice was trying telling him? He didn't even know how to even draw upon this newly discovered hidden ability of his. Who was this mysterious voice in his head anyway? Should he even trust it? What if the voice was wrong? What if it this voice wasn't even real and it was his mind playing tricks? What if...?

The voice was quickly grew impatient at his indecision. _**Oh for the love of…Will you hurry up and KISS THE GIRL ALREADY! **_

He didn't need to be told twice. He leaned in closer to her, running his gloved hand gently down her face; he closed his eyes, and softly claimed her lips.

Instantly he felt a warm feeling course throughout his body, as some form of healing essence was being magically drawn out from his body and slowly enter into hers. He couldn't describe the sensation; he had never felt anything like this before...It was like utopic bliss, so calming, so surreal.

After a moment he slowly pulled away gently breaking the kiss.

_Did it work? Did I do the right thing?_ He mentally asked the voice as he gazed down at Serena, who remained unmoving in his arms.

The voice was quick to reassure him and his efforts._** Well done, not bad for a first attempt. Don't you worry, she will awaken shortly.**_

_Who are you?_

_**Darien, it is not yet time for you to learn that, I have already said too much. Though in time you will hear from me again...**_

His words almost sounded like a promise. With that statement the voice disappeared, leaving Tuxedo Mask with only his thoughts once more.

* * *

Serena began to slowly stir in his arms as she fluttered her eyes open.

She smiled at the sight before her_..._To be awaken, and be so lovingly held, in the strong arms of her masked hero.

How long had she dreamt of this moment

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He replied with a smile as he looked upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

He breathed a huge sigh of relief. _This girl will be the death of me._

"Serena, don't ever do that to me again." He firmly insisted, but could not hide the look of utter relief written across his face. "At this rate I'll be so stressed that I'll have grey hair by twenty."

She chuckled; but then quickly realised that she was no longer in her Sailor Moon persona and that he was calling her Serena._.. _Now he had learnt of her identity, just as she had learnt of his.

She blushed as she nervously bit her lower lip. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"You guess?" He teased, raising his eyebrow in amusement. His sapphire eyes glistening with light-hearted humour.

"Ok then, I have a lot of explaining to do."

Her arms flew around him in a tight embrace. "I could hear calling out to me you know; you sounded so afraid." She softly stated as she leaned against him.

_Afraid? That was the understatement of the century. _

He removed her arms from around his body and held her gently by her shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Serena, I was absolutely paralysed with fear." He protested. "I almost lost you, and you would have never known how much I..."

"Shhh…I understand." She softly answered as she slowly reached her hands up to his face.

"What are you-?" He began to ask, but she silenced him with her finger pressed against his lips.

She continued to slowly reach up to the corner of his white mask and gently removed it from his face, placing in on the ground. It was a like her dream come true; she stared into his beautiful eyes, looking at him for the first time as the man he truly was.

It was then she finally realised what she had been feeling all along. The reason had fallen in love with Tuxedo Mask was not because he was her dreamy, mystery hero that was always sweeping her off her feet, coming to her rescue time and time again.

But because he was Darien... and that's who she had been in love with all along.

She gave a warm smile, wrapping her arms around his neck; fingers in his hair, she pulled down him closer. Closing her eyes, with no hesitation, she claimed his lips on hers. Darien was eager to comply as he pulled her closer in his embrace, deepening the kiss with so much longing for her.

There were no fireworks, no romantic music, no cheers of elation from a crowd of people, or even a choir of singing angels. No... In that one perfect moment, there was just him, her, and their love for one another.

...and Serena would have it no other way.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as they slowly broke away.

_Wow! What a first date this turned out to be. _Serena thought dreamily._ Imagine what the second one will be like._

Slowly opening their eyes they said nothing for a while; just content to be in silence, gazing adoringly at one another.

"Serena, there is something I need to say. I should have told this so long ago." Darien began as he gently helped her to sit upright, to be kneeling on the grass. "I waited and waited until it was the right time but it never came, and today when I nearly lost you..."

He paused, gently clasping her soft, dainty hands in his; he thought carefully about what he was going to say. "Serena Tsukino, I need to tell you this before anything else happens... I love you. I fell in love with you from the moment I first laid eyes upon you. You captivated me in ways I never thought possible, made me feel in ways I never thought I would feel. I love you so much, you are everything to me."

Serena felt her heart skip a beat in her chest; a river of warmth circulate throughout her whole body as a huge smile broke across her face, eyes twinkling. She had never heard anything so heartfelt, so beautiful, so romantic in her whole life.

"...I love you too." She softly answered, emphasising the words with every ounce of love and passion inside of her. "I have always loved you; you are my light, my heart, my soul and I want to be with you. Now and forever."

Darien's smile beamed across his face, his eyes lit up in joy. He had never felt such elation. He had waited his entire life for this moment, to hear those words from the most beautiful, the most perfect woman of his entire life.

He quickly stood up, scooping up Serena in his arms, bridal style. Serena squealed with delight as he spun her around.

"You have made me the happiest man alive, Serena."

"Darien..." She laughed breathlessly as she held tightly onto him. "I hate to break this moment...but, I am getting dizzy..."

"Sorry." He laughed as he released her, placing her gently back onto her feet.

"Hey you know what?" She announced as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What?"

"I can safely say that was the best first date, like ever...really, I could have not dreamed of a more perfect day."

Darien cheekily smiled. "What can I say? I aim to please."

Serena rolled her eyes in disdain. "Oh yeah right; like you planed this whole thing."

"Absolutely."

That smart mouthed comment earned him a playful slap on the shoulder. But there was no way she could ever be mad at him. He was just too adorable.

Serena giggled. "By the way, how did you save me?"

He softly placed a hand under her chin, drawing her closer to his face. "Well, I could tell you, or if you like...I could kiss you again. Which do you prefer?"

"Ummm...let me think about that for a moment." She humorously replied, lightly tapping a finger on his nose. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, leaning closer to him once more.

"What? No way!" A shocked voice cried out from behind them, breaking the couples' intimate moment.

"Serena and Tuxedo Mask? No, not Tuxedo Mask, DARIEN!?" Answered the cry of another.

Darien felt himself de-transform from his Tuxedo Mask persona back, his body shimmered and glowed for a brief moment, donning his causal clothes once more. Wearing his familiar black t-shirt, blue denim jeans and black sneakers to be ordinary Darien Shields once again.

Serena and Darien slowly turned their heads to see standing behind them was a stunned Sailor Mercury, and a gob smacked Sailor Mars.

As a Sailor guardian; Sailor Mercury, like her leader Sailor Moon wore the standard Sailor style fuku, her leotard in her dominant colours of blue while. Her earrings were small studs, while her choker, collar, the center of her front bow, skirt, the elbow fittings on her gloves and her knee high boots were blue. While the bow on her front and back was a light blue. Her short cropped blue hair sat just above her ears, with her front bangs sitting just above her golden tiara with a small blue gem set in the middle.

Sailor Mars also wore the standard Sailor style fuku, her leotard in her dominant colours of red and while. Her earrings, collar, center of the front bow, skirt, back bow, the gem on her tiara, the elbow fittings of her gloves, choker, and high heeled shoes were red. While her front bow was purple, and just hidden through her long ebony hair her earrings were five pointed dangling red stars.

"Hi girls..." Serena chimed innocently as if nothing had ever happened. "Glad you could finally join us."

"Sure no problem, we were just in the neighbourhood and..." Mars patronised, her violet eyes glaring at her as she clenched her fists at her side, feeling her anger grow. Why had Serena not contacted them that the park was under attack from a Negaverse monster? Typical; she was so irresponsible.

"Serena, WHAT THE HELL is going on here!?"

Serena giggled. Her hands holding onto the powerful arm muscles of her new found boyfriend while he still held her in the warm embrace. "Not much; besides the fact that I am on a super date with Darien, and then this ugly monster from the Negaverse shows up and I like totally Moon Dusted it. Oh, and then l learn that Darien is Tuxedo Mask and he learns that I am Sailor Moon, then he says that he loves me, and I say I love him..."

"Oh that's all then? That's alright, NO PROBLEMS!"

"Oh cool it, Raye." Darien casually intervened.

Sailor Mars's mouth almost hit the floor in shock. Sailor Mercury giggled at her friends' shocked expression while Serena looked at him stunned.

"What? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that both of your friends Amy and Raye are the others Sailor Scouts."

Serena raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Alright then Mr smart guy; if you are so clever then figure this out... What am I thinking right now?"

Serena tightly squeezed her eyes shut, hunching up her shoulders in an attempt to simulate deep thought.

Darien chuckled, shaking his head amusingly. "You are such a Meatball Head, Serena."

Mars giggled at the new found nickname for their leader. "Hey, Meatball Head, that's a good name for her. Nice one Darien."

Serena eyes flew open as she glared at him in shock. "Darien!" She whined. "You promised."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." She firmly insisted.

"No, you said not in front of Raye, this is Sailor Mars, it's totally different."

"Hey, now don't you get all technical on me Tuxedo Mask_.._." She argued pressing a pointed finger against his chest. "Now Raye will tease me and it is all your fault."

Serena pouted, with a huff as she folded her arms petulantly across her chest.

Darien placed a hand under her chin, he couldn't help but smile. "You are so cute when you pout."

"Don't change the subject." Serena argued. "You are still in hot water mister."

"...I know." He whispered as he leaned in closer, closing his eyes he claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

Serena sighed in approval as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, replying his kiss. Instantly feeling her body melt in his touch and forgetting why she was even mad with him to begin with.

Mercury smiled, fondly. _Awww_..._They like totally deserved each other._

Even Mars couldn't help but smile.

Even though she secretly had a crush on Darien for years, she had always wondered, even when she openly flirted with him, why he never showed any interest in her. But now she knew. She could see his heart had always belonged to another. So now it was the right thing to do that she would support her friend, and hope that Serena and Darien would always be happy with each other.

Serena and Darien slowly broke their kiss, gasping breathlessly as they opened their eyes.

"Wow." She gasped, feeling her heart pound wildly in her chest.

"You can say that again." Darien replied, just as breathless.

"Wow." Serena repeated her words again as a huge smile broke across her face. "That was one way of showing everyone that we are a couple."

He gave her a mischievous grin, placing his hands on her hips. "Not quite everyone..."

She raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Oh?"

"Yep, and I have an idea on how we will go about doing it."

A sly smile crept across her face. "What did you have in mind...?"

* * *

**Monday Afternoon: Crown Arcade.**

"Hey Andrew." Serena called out with a wave as she sat down on one of the bar stool at the front counter. Once again it was a school night so she entered the arcade still wearing her school uniform, with her white blouse and blue skirt, blue neckerchief tied across her shoulders held together with a large red bow sitting in the middle of her chest, white socks and black shoes.

"Hey Serena." Andrew pleasantly replied with a smile as he walked up to her behind the serving counter. Once again wearing his familiar plain white work shirt, simple black pants and shoes with whimsical white apron tied about his waist, with iconic style kanji writing written on the side of the material.

"How are you?"

Serena shrugged, indifferently. "Ok I guess... I have another test soon and I am totally bummed out about it."

"Aww poor thing... What it's for?" Andrew asked sympathetically, whipping down the counter with a damp cloth.

She sighed. "Triga, Trigo- something to do with maths and stuff."

"She can't even pronounce it let alone ever study for it. Though do you expect anything else from Meatball Brain...?" Replied a familiar mocking voice from behind her as once again her familiar tormentor sauntered into the arcade. Wearing more casual style clothing than Serena was normally accustomed to; Darien wore plan denim jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and white sneakers.

Serena was seething as he continued to approach from behind her. "Hey back off you jerk." She warned with venom in her voice.

"Still can't think of anything clever to say, can you?" Darien teased, unfazed by her murderous tone as he coolly sat down on one of the bar stool next to her.

"Darien!" Andrew angrily objected, amazed by the fact that he was still teasing her, even after explicitly warning him not to anymore.

"I can think of plenty to say you stupid bastard; though none of which should ever be uttered in a public place." Serena boldly retorted.

"Serena!" Andrew complained again; if Darien was too foolish to stop, then Serena shouldn't bring herself down to his immature level.

Darien ignoring his friends protest continued his taunts. Placing his elbow down on the counter he casually rested the side of his head in the palm of his hand; never taking his eyes off her. "Why don't you try writing them down; though I doubt you would be able to spell any of them correctly."

Serena also ignoring Andrew's protests snapped back, spinning around on her bar stool to address him. "Why don't you go and take a long walk off a short pier!"

Andrew threw his hands up in the air totally defeated. "You know what, I give up. You two are a lost cause, go on and kill each other, see if I care."

As he turned back to his other customers, he missed the mischievous grins between the pair, and the soft giggle escape from Serena's lips as she gladly welcomed her lover's inviting embrace.

Andrew began to serve another customer, one that fortunately wasn't trying to kill another other with childish insults and name calling. When a startled gasp from one customer and a shriek of shock from another, forced him to quickly turn back round.

What he saw boggled his mind, and the minds of all the other patrons in the vicinity.

There was Darien and Serena; the biggest rivals in the whole of Tokyo, now no longer fighting but wrapped in each other's arms, eyes closed, locked together in passionate kisses. Only breaking for short breaths of air and the occasional whispers of 'I love you'

Andrew's eyes grew large like dinner plates. _What had happened since Friday afternoon! What the hell had they said or done in one weekend, to go from fighting with each other, to now be totally in love with one another?_

"But-but, he, she, they..." He stammered, finally finding the strength to make his mouth work.

It was all too much to take; Andrew simply fainted. Landing on the floor with a thump.

Serena bit her lower lip as she broke away from their passionate kiss and looked over the counter. "I think your plan on how we would tell him worked a little too well." She sheepishly stated, looking down at the prone form of her friend lying on the tiled floor.

Darien followed his girlfriend's gaze, glancing over at his fainted friend on the floor as several customers quickly raced to his side, trying to revive him.

"You're right. Though I didn't think we would get _that_ strong of a reaction from him." He groaned, rolling his eyes in disdain. "Andrew was always way too sensitive for his own good."

He ran a hand though his hair, feeling slightly guilty that maybe they had gone too far with their little game. "I really should go and help him."

Andrew slowly fluttered opened his eyes as several customers tried to help him sit up. _What the hell had just happened? _He thought. _Surely I didn't see what I thought I'd just seen?_

Serena cupped her hands on her boyfriend's face, turning his gaze back to meet hers. "I promise you he will be fine." She was quick to reassure him. "Now, we can sit here talking about it or you could come here and kiss me again. Which do you prefer?"

He gave her a seductive smile, pressing his nose gently against hers. "Ummm...let me think about that for a moment."

Serena giggled as he pulled her closer and claimed her in a loving kiss once more.

Andrew fainted again.

* * *

*****oOo*****

The End.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading my story. **

**A special thank you goes out to all who have reviewed and/or flagged my story in their favourites**

**You are the best. :D**


End file.
